RachelXNoel
by Sky's Penname
Summary: Short oneshot. Just Rachel and Noel. Not looking for critiques, but enjoy it if you like it. A bit rushed, sorry, don't write much anymore.


Her lips brushed against the sweet surface. A light chill hit her at first, soon followed by a warm sensation that sent a small tingle through her body. Rachel's hand delicately cradled smooth curves, her body soothed, her mind in a state of bliss. Her lips remained in contact, yearning to prolong this sensation that held her chest tenderly. She was truly happy, truly at peace. After so many endless years awaiting this moment, it had finally come.

Her lips left the surface after what seemed like an eternity of bliss, sighing gently. "That was wonderful," Rachel murmured.

She set the teacup on the table gently, a light steam of heat waves streaking from its surface.

"You enjoyed the tea, Madam Rachel?" Valkenhayn asked.

Rachel stole her gaze away from the cup and met eyes with her obedient butler. "As always, Valkenhayn, it was absolutely exquisite."

The butler smiled, his stern eyes watching over the princess. His long gray hair fell over his shoulder as he bowed to her graciously. "Shall I attend to the Alucard estate, my lady?" Valkenhayn asked. His body stood perfectly straight, showing that age could not possibly effect his posture.

Rachel nodded. "You may."

"Thank you, Madam Rachel," said the butler. With that, he bowed once more, and made his way through the garden toward Rachel's mansion bathed in the moonlight's pale yet beautiful glow.

Alone at last. Rachel let out a small sigh, allowing a cool breeze to caress her cheeks. Her golden blonde hair ran delicately down her back like a waterfall. The roses swayed and danced around the girl, merely a servant to the wind's whims. Her table sat directly in the center of the roses, yet, the plants showed no sign of bruises as it was placed perfectly and meticulously between stems.

Rachel's ruby eyes drifted across the sea of red. A scowl appeared across her face. She soon felt peace disrupted by a rather disgusting lump near the edge of the garden. A large furry black cat curled into a ball laid away from the roses, with a rather hideous little creature sleeping atop it. Nago and Gii. Her dimwitted servants ruined this moment with their atrocious appearance. She made a mental note to be sure to give them a severe punishment later.

Before she had the chance to plan this punishment accordingly, she noticed the wind acting strangely. Rachel turned her head to the side and noticed that Valkenhayn had appeared silently before her, bowing quickly.  
"Valkenhayn what is the meaning of this disturbance?" she asked, her scowl still firmly planted to her face.

"My most humble apologies, my lady, but it appears we have an intruder in the mansion," he stated, without a trace of fear or anxiousness in his voice.

Rachel's scowl deepened. "Why waste your breath telling me this? Take care of it. I do hope your age hasn't impaired your ability to think."

Valkenhayn did not seem phased in the slightest by this insult, instead he remained obedient and to the point. "Of course, my lady, but the intruder seems to be rather a lost girl. I believe you know her, she goes by the name of Noel Vermillion."

Rachel's eyebrows raised slightly, her scowl lessening. "I see. I don't know how the girl found her way this time, but I will see to this myself." Without a word, Valkenhayn instinctively and gently pulled Rachel's chair from the table. The princess stood up straight, the wind blowing rather roughly through the garden.

"Shall I awake the lower servants?" the butler asked, his eyes glancing at Nago and Gii at the edge of the garden.

Rachel began to walk, the roses, swaying and dancing beneath her feet, avoided being crushed gracefully as if they had a mind of their own. "No, I do not require their aid, but please do make sure they receive a harsh punishment."

"Of course, Madam Rachel."

With only the whispers of the wind left, Rachel made her way to the mansion doors.

Noel's fragile body quivered with terror. Tears welled up in her beautiful emerald eyes. Her body sat crumpled against a dark corner, mind rushing with horrible thoughts. Noel locked her arms around her chest, clinging to herself in an attempt to calm down.

How did she get here? The last thing she could remember was falling asleep in her bed, but even that didn't seem right. Her mind was a haze, this place felt like a dream, a nightmare to be more exact, but it was a nightmare she felt she's experienced before. Was she kidnapped? Maybe it was while she was on duty? Perhaps a crime had been committed, Noel had answered, and it had gone horribly wrong!

She was going to die, she knew it. She'd never see her friends again, never see the light of day! All she could hope for was a quick death, something painless.

A tiny light flashed in her hands and two pistols appeared in her hand. No! She wouldn't die, she'd make it out of this place. Noel just needed to calm down and access the situation. The blonde girl gulped and finally opened her eyes slowly to view whatever horrible place she had gotten into.

It was dark, very dark. From what Noel could tell it seemed to be a hallway. Above her head and lined across the wall she sat against were windows that leaked a pale moonlight from them. A rather extravagant red carpet flowed down the hallway frilled with a bit of gold on it's sides. There were doors all across from her, leading to certain death probably.

Noel mustered up a bit of courage and stood up on her feet. Her knees shook and she kept her arms around her chest, clutching the guns to her hands for dear life. She stumbled a bit, her legs feeling like jelly at first, but the presence of Bolverk, her guns, seemed to empower her, giving Noel just a bit more courage. She turned her head to look out the window. Maybe she could simply just…. Jump out!

Her heart jumped out of her chest. At the exact moment she peered out the window lightning and thunder flared angrily. She fell backwards with a scream, crashing into a suit of armor noisily. The armor broke into pieces around her, and Noel felt the stinging sensation of pain in her back and the rest of her body. Hopefully no one heard all that…

The pain quickly subsided and Noel brushed the armor off her body, quickly standing on her feet again preparing for the worst. She glanced back at the windows and found it was impossible to see outside. Rain poured down heavily, attacking the windows as if trying to break inside this old creepy mansion.

Noel swallowed the fear and began to slowly walk down the hallway finally. She made sure to step lightly, trying to make as little noise as possible now. As she walked she noticed eerie cobwebs around the walls and ceiling, but somehow… they seemed as if they were placed there for decoration, but Noel could tell that these webs were in fact real.

She turned a corner and found herself at another dark corner. This time there were no windows to light the way, only a few dim candles pressed against the walls. As she walked, Noel felt her courage faltering. Portraits lined down the hallways, their occupants staring at this intruder with an almost palpable hatred. Many of the people in these pictures had beautiful blonde hair and pale skin. The most distinctive and frightening feature of these portraits, however, were there crimson eyes and their dark scowls. They glared down at Noel as if about to jump out of the painting and attack her.

Before Noel had a chance to react, she heard footsteps behind her, rushing toward her back. The girl attempted to swivel around and face the attacker, but the tip of her foot caught the rug and she landed on her behind, unable to defend herself. Noel screamed and shut her eyes, preparing for her death.

Surprisingly, it never came. The footsteps came to a halt directly before her. Noel felt a hot breath hit her face and she cringed. She opened an eye and saw a deadly wolf glaring directly into her eyes, its nostrils flaring and his fangs at the ready. It continued to smell her all around quickly and dutifully, his snout poking and prodding her back and shoulders. Noel attempted to move an arm, but the wolf growled and snapped his teeth near her, a warning.

After a few seconds, the wolf repositioned itself in front of Noel, it's glare gone. It's head tilted to the side, as if wondering where this blonde girl had came from. Without warning, the wolf let out a shrieking howl and dashed past Noel in the blink of an eye.

"W-wait!" the girl cried out desperately. It was too late. The wolf had disappeared as if it had never been there, leaving Noel back in this enveloping darkness. What was that? The wolf seemed to be much more intelligent, with an almost human gleam in it's eye. Maybe the wolf was merely playing with his food…

Fear overwhelmed Noel again and she crawled to the wall, closing her eyes and clinging to herself. This was a terrible place she had entered! Darkness all around, deadly beasts ready to attack her! She couldn't do it, she didn't want to move anymore. She just wanted someone or something to end it all and save her from this hellish nightmare.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as despair began to flood her body and mind. She'd never see Makoto again, she'd never see Tsubaki either. Jin probably wouldn't even care she died! Noel was going to fade away into darkness, alone and in shame. She wasn't sure how long she sat in the darkness, but it was maddening. The flames cast shadows across the hallway, across the angry portraits hanging on the wall. The shadows surrounded her slowly, their cold hands reaching into her soul, freezing the blood in her veins. Noel could only sob, making almost little animal-like noises pathetically.

A breeze hit Noel's cheeks, a strange whisper in the dark at first. Noel's emerald eyes shot up nearly blinded by tears. "Are you lost little girl?" the voice said from the shadows. A girl. Noel saw a dark figure and crimson eyes glaring down on her. The vision was blurry, but she could tell this was some kind of demon.

"Get away from me!" Noel screamed at the top of her lungs, clutching her guns tightly. She scooted away pathetically, her legs unable to listen to reason.

The dark figure did not move. Another breeze. "That is no way to speak to me, girl," the voice said, irritated. Dark tentacles sprouted from the figure's head and rolled down her back.

Adrenaline surged through Noel suddenly, finally her body could move! A pistol fired through the darkness, piercing the silence. The figure made a sound and dodged the bullet with inhuman speed. Noel cried out and felt herself running towards the monster almost unconsciously.

Bolverk was taking over, she felt her own body slipping away. Noel's finger pressed the triggers more times than she could count, but the bullets seemed to miss her target completely somehow. With another yell, Noel jumped forward and aimed to kick the monster directly in it's head.

Like a blur, the dark figure slipped beneath Noel's leg, the kick missing completely. Noel had predicted this. Without a second though, she turned her body around firing another array of bullets towards the beast, only to find them scatter around the target like flies. The figure made a strange motion and suddenly a gust blasted into Noel, tossing her down to the floor.

"Where on earth are your manners, child? How dare you attack me in my own home!" the figure growled, coming closer.

Bolverk disappeared from her hands. Terror and fear washed over Noel once again. She was defenseless now. "No, please! Stay away from me!" she cried out, throwing her arms up over her face.

"Will you listen to reason you simpleton?" it said with increased irritation. "I am not going to harm you, but continue to damage my home and I will be sure to give you a punishment that you will not forget."

Noel's heart still beat rapidly in her chest, but she stole a glance. "Y-you're… not a monster?" she stuttered.

Vision was returning to her. A young girl appeared in the candle light. "How dare you! I am a lady, and I will not stand for such insults!" the girl growled, a deep scowl across her face.

Something clicked in Noel's head. She had just attacked the only girl who had come to help her! Noel quickly fell on her knees and kept her face toward the ground. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to attack you! I was just so frightened, I don't know how I got here, please forgive me!"

A brief silence came over the damaged hallway. The girl breathed a delicate sigh. "That's better," she said, now standing over Noel. "I suppose I will be able to forgive you." Silence again. Noel still kept her face toward the floor. The girl sighed with annoyance. "Get up," she ordered.

Noel looked up quickly. The girl offered no smile or any attempt to help her up. She stood with a perfect posture in an elegant black dress and beautiful golden blonde hair. "A-ah!" Noel squealed and remembered the order, stumbling up to her feet. "Y-yes, of course, I'm sorry!" she said, bowing.

"You're so helpless…" the girl in the black dress said, her crimson eyes staring at Noel questionably. "Just how did you get here anyways?"

Noel bowed again awkwardly, quick to answer. "I-I'm not sure, ma'am!" she nearly yelled. "I-I just seemed to wake up here, ma'am!"

The girl let out a small disappointed noise. "Please, just call me Rachel."

Bowing again, Noel stuttered, "Y-yes, ma'am, Rachel, ma'am!"

Rachel scowled. "Just Rachel. Not ma'am. Can you understand that?"

"Y-yes, Rachel!"

The girl raised an eyebrow for a moment and then turned around. "Very good. Shall we be going, Miss Noel?"

Noel's eyes widened and she ran to Rachel's side, remembering just how dark it was in the hallway. "H-how do you know my name?" she asked, looking at the little girl skeptically.

Rachel did not turn to her. "I know many things."

With a gulp, Noel became silent, following rather closely behind Rachel. She felt a gentle breeze hit her, but there wasn't a window in sight. A beautiful scent hit Noel's nose smelling like sweet roses. Was it this girl? A light blush came across Noel's face as she quietly attempted sniff out Rachel. She didn't seem to notice. The breeze gently caressed Noel's face.

The girls turned a corner down another hallway, lit with candles once again. A few windows lined the sides, and the storm raged on. The silence was rather eerie, but Noel couldn't find anything acceptable to say. This girl was so strange and so beautiful. Each step she took was completely silent, delicate even.

Lightening and thunder roared. A blast of wind exploded through the hallways, blowing out the candles, leaving Noel enveloped in darkness. She shrieked and jumped forward, grabbing Rachel's hand firmly.

"My my, it's just a bit of wind," Rachel's voice stated calmly, almost soothing. "You are quite easy to frighten aren't you?"

Noel shivered slightly and held tight. Rachel's hand was cold, but soft to the touch. "I-I'm sorry!" Noel stuttered, unable to let go.

"Hm?" Rachel made a little noise, sounding amused. "It is quite all right. I'm not accustomed to warm hands, but I must admit I do enjoy them."  
Rachel clasped Noel's hand gently. The frightened girl felt that fear dissipating quickly. She could feel a gentle breeze once again stroking her cheeks. Noel's heart pounded, but not from terror anymore.

The two stood in darkness for a few moments. "I believe we should move on, little girl," Rachel said, breaking the silence.

Noel nodded but then realized that no one could see her in the darkness. "Y-yeah," she replied, her face heated from embarrassment. Luckily, the breeze cooled her.

A little chill ran up Noel's spine, but it felt more like the wind at her back than anything. There was a bit more light up ahead, however, and she sighed with relief.

"It's rather surprising," Rachel said suddenly.

Noel blinked and tilted her head. "What is?"

Rachel turned her head and her crimson eyes scanned Noel for a moment. "Do you not get cold in such an outfit? Your back is exposed to the elements."

Noel's face turned red and she looked away. "W-well… yes sometimes, but this is the outfit I have to wear…"

Rachel stopped, turning around to face the nervous girl. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you're also required not to wear undergarments?"

Noel felt naked almost immediately after that statement, feeling an awkward breeze. "I-uhm, well…" she faltered for words and then her heart started to pound yet again. "H-how did you know? D-did you… see?"

The wind blew by again a bit roughly this time. Rachel's grip tightened on Noel's hands, and before the embarrassed girl could realize it, their lips touched. Noel lost her breath. The kiss lasted but a moment, and Rachel's ruby eyes gazed into Noel's. "You are far too adorable for your own good, you know," Rachel whispered.

"R-Rachel?" Noel whimpered, not sure what to think. She had never kissed a girl but Rachel's lips were so soft, tasted so sweet.

A light smirk appeared across the dark girl's face. "Did you not enjoy it?"

Noel's head was swimming with thoughts and she became overwhelmed. She was lost in a terrifying house and now this beautiful girl kissed her? Noel didn't even know anything about Rachel! Yet…

"It… it was nice…" Noel admitted, blushing. She couldn't believe she was saying this. Her heart pounded in her chest, but she didn't fight the strange urge.

A breeze blew against the girls again. "You would like another wouldn't you?" Rachel asked, her golden blonde hair shining from the candlelight.

No! You can't say yes, you don't even know her!

But, I liked it, I do want another!

Control yourself, you can't do this with a stranger!

But… she seems so sweet, she's so beautiful…

After several moments of debate, Noel finally managed a quick nod, her chest breathing unevenly. "Y-yes!" she huffed, feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

Without a second to spare, Rachel's lips hit Noel's again sweetly. "If you wish to continue kissing, I must ask that you breathe properly. I would hate it if you were to faint."

Rachel's tiny body pressed against Noel's now. Noel took a deep breath and looked into the girl's ruby eyes. They were silent, mysterious, but at the same time.. Noel felt a gentle loving feeling from them. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she didn't care. For once, since her time in this dreaded place she felt happy, she felt safe. With a determined huff, Noel quickly kissed Rachel back.

The dark girl's face finally changed. She blushed, eyes wide for a few seconds. "Oh my," she smirked. "You seem to be doing quite well, now."

They kissed again and again. Noel forgot how many times their lips had touched, she didn't care anymore. They were tiny kisses, light, and sweet. Both girls now gazed longingly at each other. Noel felt Rachel's heart pounding in her chest. They continued to kiss constantly. Rachel's delicate arms wrapped around Noel, lightly touching her open back. Noel moved slightly at the cold touch, suddenly kissing Rachel passionately.

This kiss lasted for some time. Noel tightened her grip around the other girl. It felt wonderful. Her lips were so sweet, so cool, so soft. With a tiny bit of indecision, Noel's tongue popped out and lightly touched Rachel's lips. She was worried, but it felt nice.

Rachel merely giggled. "My goodness…" her face was red again. "Your cuteness is overwhelming, Noel." With that, she returned a tiny lick as well. Her tongue was frigid, but silky smooth and caused a pleasurable tingle to run up Noel's spin.

The kissing became more passionate now between the girls. Their tongues very lightly touched every so often. Noel didn't feel confident enough in herself to use her tongue, and Rachel seemed to respect that boundary. Another gust of wind went between them, cooling the girls as heat began to build up. The wind blew Noel's hat away and her hair cascaded down her back. At the same time, Rachel's hair also seemed to become undone by the gust. Her hair was beautiful and flowed and swayed with the breeze. Noel ran her hands through Rachel's soft hair gently.

The mysterious girl's kissing became more passionate yet again. Rachel's hands went from Noel's sides and down to Noel's hips.

"W-what are you doing?" Noel breathed, her hands grabbing Rachel's.

Rachel frowned. "I planned on merely taking off your shirt, but you wear only this strange outfit."

"B-b-but…"

She continued to frown. "It is not my fault that you do not wear proper undergarment's, Noel, or any for that matter."

Noel gulped and lifted her hands away from Rachel's. When she gazed at the girl in front of her, hair down and eyes glimmering… she felt safe. It would be okay. The breeze caressed her body, soothing her.

Rachel lifted the outfit over Noel's head, leaving nothing but a naked girl against the hallway's walls. Both girls blushed, but Noel shivered and looked away, her arms unconsciously trying to cover herself.

Another gentle kiss hit Noel's lips. "Do not shiver, I will keep you warm," Rachel whispered. "You have no need to feel embarrassed, you are beautiful, Noel."

With those words, Noel's body nearly melted. She embraced Rachel once again, kissing her passionately. "Thank you…" she mumbled, body tingling with enjoyment and warmth. "I've… always felt so inadequate with … m-my breasts."

Rachel nodded her head. "Nonsense. They are wonderful." She placed her hands on Noel's breasts and massaged them very sweetly. Noel let out a tiny noise. "It's all right…" Rachel reassured her with a whisper.

Noel nodded and laid her head back against the wall with a sigh. Her body felt wonderful. No longer was she cold, but filled with a warm sensation. Her entire body tingled, and her chest felt light as a feather. She knew what was going to happen, and she did not dread it. All the troubles of the world could finally drift away for now…

* * *

The girls kissed again sweetly. Their naked bodies now covered in a warm blanket. They gazed into each others eyes lovingly, holding hands beneath the covers.

"Do you still wish to leave?" Rachel asked, eyes sparkling, already certain of the answer.

"No… not yet," Noel sighed. She scooted her body closer and placed her head underneath Rachel's chin, closing her eyes.

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around the tired girl, nuzzling Noel's head ever so lightly. "Of course…" she whispered, closing her eyes as well. The bliss continued to envelope them as they drifted into slumber, holding each other dearly.

* * *

(Bonus/joke ending)

Earlier that day….

I awoke from my sleep in a daze. The world spun around me and I soon realized that I was alone. I must have slept in, yet I was unpunished? I stretched my legs out and let out a rather lazy yawn. I had best find my way to the garden.

I was in no hurry as I walked down these dreadfully boring hallways. I looked around with a feeling of disgust. I could have decorated this mansion much better. Candle lights? Suits of armor? How cliché!

As I turned the corner, I heard a strange noise. My ears stiffened and I walked lightly and silently now. Without a sound, I turned my head around the corner.

A black portal was open in the middle of the hallway, and standing before it was none other than my Master! My curiosity was piqued. I narrowed my eyes and tried to focus. Just what was she up to?

My Master stared at this portal with a frown. It was almost as if she was deciding to keep it there or get rid of it. If it were MY choice, I would of course say to get rid of that ugly thing, I mean real-.

"Nago!" Rachel yelled, her eyes burning with fire. "What in the world are you doing?"

My black fur stood up. "N-Nothing princess! I-I was merely patrolling! Making sure nothing bad or evil gets in the house and what not!" She would never believe this lie, I was sure to receive the harshest of punishments.

Surprisingly, I remained unharmed. My master did not strike me! Instead, she glared daggers in my direction. "You are to tell no one of this, understood? If Valkenhayn suspects anything at all… I will be sure you are given a swift and merciless punishment."

I nodded nervously. "Of course, Princess! Not a single word!"

My Master let out a huff. "Good, now get to the gardens and stay out of my sight. Tell that buffoon Gii the same thing."

"Of course, My Lady!"

I scampered off quickly, a smirk across my face. Wait till he hears where that portal was place…


End file.
